Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Telford's Betrayal/Chapter Five
In his ready room Typhuss is looking over crew reports and ship status reports when the doors chimed he looks up from the padds at the doors. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Sam walks into his ready room. Hey you've got a minute? Sam asked as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Sure, what's up Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She sat down in front of his desk. I heard what happened between you and Kira you're lucky Telford didn't court martial you for hitting him you maybe an Admiral but he's a Starfleet Marine officer one of the best there is Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. He was in bed with Kira, I had every right to hit him, Sam and I got Kira a gift, its my way of forgiving her and moving on says Typhuss as he looks at Sam, as he shows Sam a silver bracelet. She looks at it. Wow that's cute she's gonna love it Sam says as she looks at it then at him. He looks at her. Yeah, Kira and I are having a dinner party, you should come and B'Elanna is going to be there, it would mean a lot to B'Elanna, she misses you says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Sure Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira sorry to disturb you sir but we're receiving a transmission from General O'Neill from Homeworld Command Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss looks at Sam and then has it patched to the ready room. Transfer it to my ready room, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Sam then at his desktop monitor. The monitor screen changes to General O'Neill's office as Typhuss greets him. Hello Jack, what's up says Typhuss as he looks at Jack on the screen. T we've lost contact with the Valiant and her task force at the sector the Wraith were going to appear next, so far we've not gotten a hail from them their forty hours over due O'Neill says on the monitor. Typhuss comments that Will's never late. Will is never late and I have to get to a dinner party says Typhuss as he looks at Jack on the screen. I'll be there Jack says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. You want to go, sure that's fine says Typhuss as he looks at Jack on the screen then closes the channel. Typhuss looks at Sam. Well we better get going says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Yeah Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her as they walked out of the ready room. Do you ever miss being on the Intrepid or miss the crew says Typhuss as he looks at Sam as they are walking towards the turbolift. She looks at him. Yeah while it's nice that I have a command of my own it's nice to come back to my home away from home Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Yeah, Sarah talks about you all the time says Typhuss as he looks at Sam as they walk into the turbolift. Deck 9 says Typhuss to the computer and the doors close, the lift starts to move. Sam looks at him. She's making me blush what does she say about me? Sam asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. She misses working with you, that you are one hell of a poker player and friend and marine says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Yeah that's true why are we going to deck 9 shouldn't we depart to go check on the Valiant and her task force Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. The dinner party is today, you don't want to go do you says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Sure I do where we having it at anyway? Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. In my quarters, I hope you like Bajoran food says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Ever since the war I've been trying it out Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That's good, I like it a lot says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. The lift reaches deck 9 and stops moving, they walk out of the turbolift and start walking towards Typhuss's quarters. They walk into the quarters and Typhuss looks for Kira. Kira are you here, honey are you home says Typhuss as he looks for Kira. Kira walks up to him. Hey there honey and Sam Kira says as she looks at him and then looks at Sam. Typhuss looks at her. Hi, I got you a gift says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then gives her a silver bracelet. Kira looks at it. Aww sweetie that's nice of you thanks Kira says as she puts the bracelet on her wrist. Typhuss looks at her. Your welcome, its my way of saying that I forgive you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Thanks Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Your welcome, we have a dinner party to get ready for says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. All right I'll get prep Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Is there anything I can do to help? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira.